User blog:The Milkman/What I Liked and Disliked About Pacific Rim
Having seen Pacific Rim in theatres four times now, I feel I have enough experience with it to make a few critical remarks about what worked, and what didn't. Have you seen Pacific Rim yet? Yes, I love it! Yes, I thought it was okay. Yes. I didn't like it, though. No, I haven't seen it yet. __TOC__ Disliked: The Sword is OP. This is both the biggest and most obvious plot hole in the film, so I'll go ahead and get it out of the way right now. The sword is an extremely powerful weapon, one capable of killing a Kaiju with a single blow. Yet, we don't see it until the middle of the movie, when the Gipsy Danger crew is completely out of options. Why is the sword a last-ditch option? It's an extension of the Jaeger's melee capabilities, so why even bother using your fists? There are no drawbacks to using this weapon, and it's by far the most efficient and deadly weapon in their arsenal. Both Raiju and Otachi are sliced clean in half by this weapon. Did they forget about their best weapon? Why would they hesitate when they have the opportunity to kill their enemy so quickly? This has some nasty implications. Why even bother with plasma casters or bomb-ass wrestling moves, when you have swords? Why aren't we using nothing but swords all the time? Instead of chest cannons, why not guns that shoot swords? In all seriousness, I think this goes to show how a minor oversight can cast a shadow of doubt over an entire film. Now, to be fair, this scene was pretty epic. The least I can say about this oversight is that it was in service of an awesome moment. However, I don't think sacrificing logical coherence was necessary. Like most plot holes, this could have been cleared up by a little extra exposition, no matter how paper-thin. Simply explain that the sword is unstable, or that it requires a large amount of energy consumption, or something. Anything is better than nothing. It was still pretty cool, though. Liked: Character Moments are Integral to the Plot Ham-fisted character drama is common in movies these days. It's often used as a cheap method of making the plot seem deeper than it actually is. It's not entirely unjustified. Even in an action movie such Pacific Rim, character-focus and dialogue are important, because it lends context to the action, and gets the audience more invested in the events of the film. Romantic subplots are more-or-less expected in most movies, even where they don't belong. Half of Pacific Rim is character drama and worldbuilding-and it works. Whilst other movies are all about wallowing in cynicism, Pacific Rim is all about getting over those issues, and dealing with a bigger threat. If you don't get over it, you die. The only way to overcome the Kaiju is to overcome our own issues, and that's what makes so much of this movie work, even when it isn't bashing mechas and kaiju. The internal conflicts of these three-dimensional characters aren't just there for fluff. It's the bread and butter of the film. Rule number one of fiction: if there's a woman in the film, there's always going to be some kind of chemistry and/or sexual tension with the male protagonist. Pacific Rim doesn't forgo this fact; it embraces it. Instead of tacking on a romantic subplot, the relationship between the male and female lead is integral to the plot. A strong connection is essential to piloting a Jeager. The romance doesn't come out of nowhere, it happens on and with the main plot, and it makes the movie stronger as a whole. On one last note, I'd like to say I really respect the director's restraint in not having Mako and Raliegh kiss in the final shot. In any other movie, this would have been the perfect time for the romance to culminate in a kiss. Instead, they simply lean against each other. I wouldn't say he got friendzoned in the end, I'm just glad they didn't spring for the obvious kiss at the end. They clearly have a bond, and there's enough there for me possibly rationalise it's still platonic at this point. Disliked: All the Cheese and Clichés I'm not saying Pacific Rim is unoriginal. It's a film that understands and respects its various influences, yet stands strong on its own, and I appreciate that. However, there were some elements that have been done to death, even if they were done well. Eleventh hour speech? Check. Cocky character taunts seemingly-defeated creature before getting eaten alive? Check. Said character miraculously carves his way out of the creature's stomach later? Check. Old veteran steps into the fray at the last second? Murphy's law kicks in at the climax, ensuring our heroes survive only my by the narrowest margin? Check. These moments weren't at all poorly executed, but they do come off as a bit predictable, and I think that's a shame when this is one of the only original movies in the box office right now. Despite its influences, Pacific Rim differentiates itself from the likes of Ultraman and Godzilla by taking itself more seriously than most films the genre. The outlook might seem bleak, but that just means the stakes are high, keeping you on the edge of your seat. It's more about finding hope when all seems lost than it is about bleak cynicism. Basically, it's what Man of Steel should have been. There are times in this movie, though rare, that come off as a bit too cheesy. When Gypsy Danger punches through the skyscraper and starts a Newton's cradle, for example. Though this was worth a good chuckle, it may clash with the tone of the film. That said, it wasn't that big of a deal. I just think that elbow rockets and boatswords are ridiculous (and badass) enough. Besides, Charlie Day has the comic relief covered. Liked: The Characters Were Fun Rinko Kikuchi and Charlie Hunnam may have had the lead roles, but Idris Elba, Ron Perlman, and Charlie Day really stole the show here. Elba is excellent as the firm, stalwart military leader. He's the "fixed point", the last thing standing between a horde of horrifying monsters and all mankind. He's fierce, yet calm, and has a great presence on-screen. Ron Perlman is an opportunistic, eccentric black market dealer who cares about himself and himself only. He's simply a fun character, and you can tell he's having a lot of fun in the role. Hannibal Chau is immediately recognisable as a colourful character, one that is sure to be an audience favourite. As for Newton Geiszler... well, it's Charlie Day playing a scientist. There's nothing else I really have to say about that. Disliked: We Didn't See Enough Action From the Other Jeagers The fight scenes in Pacific Rim were all fantastic. However, I think one more fight, even a small one, could have really helped two Jaegers shine. Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha were both really cool mechas, but I lament not being able to see them in action more. During the fight with Otachi and Leatherback, we get to see enough from both machines to instantly fall in love with them (if there fantastic design wasn't enough). We see Typhoon using its Thundercloud Formation, and Cherno's sick elbow drop. They get in a few good hits, and fight valiantly, but they're ultimately torn down in their prime. On the other hand, I suppose that was sort of the point. The fact that two Jeagers get cut down so easily showcases the horror and danger of the situation. However, that would just make them red shirts now wouldn't it? Though I really liked these two mechs, I felt like I didn't have a lot of investment in them. They simply hadn't done anything the entire movie. Their pilots are just background characters. Think about it. Would you have recognised the Wei Tang Clan if one of them didn't have a basketball in his hand the entire movie? Probably not, considering their combined screen time is around fifty seconds. http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Wei_triplets#Notes Would it have hurt for them to have some more dialogue, to have some impact in the action, like Striker Eureka? Of course, just by looking at these mechanical monsters, it's clear that they've seen plenty of action. I just wish we could have gotten at least one more Kaiju battle with them, so the whole experience felt more rounded. Liked: The Whole Damn Movie No movie has captivated me the same way Pacific Rim has. Most movies these days love to wallow in mopey cynicism, but this one just wants to entice its audience. It's a movie that made me feel like a little kid again. It carries the torch of a genre that hasn't been done justice in a long time. There aren't a love of movies in recent years I felt good about supporting, but this is one. It's full of energy and excitement, and despite a few flaws, it's still easily my favourite film, not just of the year, but of all time. Category:Blog posts